1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing a display apparatus and controlling the display apparatus, and more particularly, to providing a display apparatus having a display panel, and processing video to display the processed video on the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses in the related art display data visually. In particular, plasma display panels (PDPs) or liquid crystal displays (LCDs) that are contained in plate type display apparatuses, have excellent image quality among other qualities, such that they are widely employed for televisions (TVs) or monitors. Additionally, development and research of PDPs or LCDs have been continuing in recent years with the aim of producing a new generation of display apparatuses.
As screens of display apparatuses have increased in size, such display apparatuses employ high frequency to convert the resolution of input video into a resolution suitable for being displayed on display apparatuses and to display the converted video on display panels. Alternatively, a problem arises that a frequency higher than the currently used frequency is needed in order to increase the frame rate.
However, it is not easy to operate display apparatuses using high frequency, and furthermore, electromagnetic interference (EMI) may occur even if the video is displayed using high frequency.